Halloween Love
by Estefani
Summary: In a Human AU, the high schoolers: Anri and Basch goes to Halloween party together and expressed their true feelings along with a push from their friends. {Switzerland x Belgium, Male! Belarus x Fem! Lithuania, Male! Liechtenstein x Fem China and England


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia and Nyotalia

**A/N: **Originally, this is done as a Halloween exchanged lol. Since my writing skills sucks major butt, I shall leave the oneshot to interpretation. Ha ha ha. And normally, I don't mixed Hetalia with Nyotalia but what the heck, Nyo! Pairs needs MOAR love.

**Who is Who**

Anri is Belgium  
>H. Noah is Male Liechtenstein<br>Chun-Yan is Fem China  
>Nikolai is Male Belarus<br>Olek is Male Ukraine (Mention)  
>Anya is Fem Russia<br>Chih-Ming is Male Taiwan  
>Ruta is Fem Lithuania<br>Sakura is Fem Japan  
>Francoise is Fem France<br>Govert is Netherlands

**Halloween LOVE (Human AU) Switzerland x Belgium**

Taken place at a High School, there were students walking around, wearing various costumes. Spooky music were playing, coming from the gymnasium. Chocolate and vanilla cakes were served along with other treats. A long line of excited fans awaited at a "real" haunted house, just crossed the street from the school Campus. A certain parody movie, based on famous scary movies were shown on a big screen inside of the cafeteria where the watchers were laughing it out loud. One rebellious student had succeeded, scaring off the High school's principal by wearing a terrifying mask and hidden in the janitor's closet and came out when the principal came by

Located by an empty basketball court, a short-haired brunette girl sat at a picnic table. Wearing a purple shirt and blue pants along with a green headband on her hair, the cheerful girl giggled at herself for thinking of a joke that her friend had said earlier in class. Sitting next to her, an green-eyed boy looked at her in curiously. Unlike the brunette, the blonde was wearing a white-colored shirt with sleeves and black pants. The giggle distracted him from replying to his girlfriend through a cell phone text.

"What is so funny, Anri?" The blond-haired boy asked, still curious.

"Oh," Anri gazed at her seatmate. "It is just something that Feliciano had told me in class before lunch. But, enough of me, how are things going between you and Chun-Yan, Noah?"

Noah's cheeks heated up as he glanced his eyes away.

"We've been great. Just on the last weekend, I took her out to a movie theater and a dinner."

"Ooh! That's good to know! Before you two got together, I've always thought you two would make a cute couple and I was right in the end." Anri poked the brushing boy's cheek. "Are you two going out for trick or treat?"

Noah nodded with a soft gaze.

"Yes, just the two of us; we both decided to ditch our friends for the night."

"And I don't mind," She grinned. "Just go out and have a good time with Chun-Yan."

"And you have a good time with my brother!" Noah said with a grin before getting up from his seat. "I need go to the restroom. I'll be back." He said before leaving behind a brushing Anri.

* * *

><p>According to Anri, through her eyes, it seemed like everyone had someone to go trick or treating with. Or better yet, a Halloween party that will be hosting by the Kirkland family through their youngest son, Arthur Kirkland and his girlfriend, Francoise Bonnefoy.<p>

Yes, Anri did received an invitation to the party but without a dance partner, she isn't sure. If she doesn't decided by tonight, she could just go trick or treating with Feliciano and Ludwig. Govert, her brother, wouldn't mind as he'd have his friends over at their house anyway.

"You're spacing out over something, are you?" A voice spoke out. "In an empty, quiet hallway. By the lockers. Makes sense."

"Ah, Nikolai." Anri look up at a tall, towheaded boy with a grin. "A birdie told me that Ruta ask you out to the Halloween party tonight."

"And," Nikolai gazed down at her with an annoyed look. "I agreed to go with her. I'm not doing anything tonight. Anya is visiting Alfred and Olek will be working late at his job."

"If you say so," Anri rolled her eyes and give him a tensing smile. "Don't lie to yourself. We all know that you have feelings for her for a while now."

"Coming from someone with a crush on a certain Swiss..."

Anri froze.

"Just what I thought." Nikolai smirked. "Better catch him before he's gone for good."

* * *

><p>Inside of an art classroom.<p>

"Hey, Anri." Chih-Ming, sitting next to the Brown-haired girl, glanced at her. "Are you going to the Halloween party? Francoise told me that her boyfriend had invited you."

"If I don't find myself a dance partner, no." Anri answered, sadly.

"Have you ask Basch? You know, Noah's older brother?"

"No."

"Why not?" The Taiwanese classmate of hers stared at her with a surprised look. "You never know unless you try. I mean," He lower his voice and whispered. "looked at Ruta." His eyes pointed at a girl, sitting in front of them, with braided hair. "She had a crush on Anya's brother for a very long time and finally have the courage to ask him out. And guess what? He-"

"He didn't reject her." Anri answered for Chih-Ming.

"YEP." Chih-Ming said.

"But, the same will not go with me and Basch."

"Like I say, you never know, Anri."

"Hmm," Anri gazed at the window in thoughtful.

"Well, I leave you alone with your thoughts. I'm gotta go and help Sakura and Feliks out. " He gave her an encouraged smile and got up, walking out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Anri and Basch were very good friends. They were in a couple of same classes. They rode the same bus to home after school. In a quiet neighborhood, since they lived right next to each other, she and Basch were study together for incoming tests. Sometimes, if they weren't busy with their friends, they would spend time with each other instead.<p>

However, due to a change of feelings, Anri and Basch hadn't talk to each other since.

Sitting down on her bed, Anri had thought about what Chih-Ming had told her and was reconsidering of asking Basch out to a least one night together at the party; she was pretty sure that he had gotten an invitation from Arthur Kirkland himself since the two boys are such good friends.

Hearing a knock on her door, she give permission to the person to come in.

It was Sakura Honda, a classmate and a very quiet, good friend of Anri.

"Oh, hello." Anri said, quietly.

"Hi, Anri." Sakura responded with a kind smile. "Chih-Ming told me that you're in a little trouble..."

"Is that so?" Anri didn't look at the Japanese girl and kept staring at her TV which it wasn't even on.

"Basch had been your friend for a very long time now. Surely, he will say yes if you do ask him to go with you to Arthur's Halloween party tonight." Sakura said, in a very confidently tone. "I can understand why you'd have a crush on him; he is a very cute boy with a caring personality."

"Who says I have a crush on Basch?!" Anri exclaimed, giving her a very shocking look, now feeling embarrassed

"I say so," Sakura replied with a serious expression on her face. "You don't think that I don't noticed the way you look at him?"

"..."

"I felt something between you two..." Sakura continued. "One day, at the lockers, I saw you and Basch just standing there, not looking at each other..."

"...You did?"

"Yeah, now please do tell me what you were feeling."

"...Well," Anri began, a shy smile appeared on her face. "My heart raced at a beat and I started to feel butterflies in my stomach..."

Sakura giggled.

"There! You have it! Go over to his house and ask him out to the party!"

"What if he doesn't feel the same about me?"

"You never know, Anri!"

"That's what Chih-Ming told me in art class today!"

"I know," Sakura give her a small grin. "He told me."

Anri look down at the floor.

"The party starts at 7PM," Sakura reminded. "And it is 6: 15 PM. Got less than an hour to get ready."

"...Fine," Anri raised her hands up as if she was surrendering to a policemen. "I give up. I ask him..." Then she added. "As friends."

"Do what you must." Sakura said with an understood tone.

* * *

><p><em>'All right, Anri. Calm down. You're just asking for a night out as friends.' <em>Anri thought as she stood before a house door.

Feeling very nervous, Anri's heart kept trumping and trumping. She wondered if Basch feel the same every time he was around her.

_'I hope he likes my Halloween outfit..._

She decided to dress up as the little red riding hood from the fairy tale for Halloween.

Raising her fist up, Anri took a deep breath and let the air out of her month.

_'There goes nothing...' _

Knocking on the door, she heard a familiar voice, telling his visitor that he was coming. The door opened and two pair of green eyes stared at one another.

"...Hi, Anri..." Basch said, quietly. "I see...that you've decided to dress up..."

"You as well...huh?" She shuttered.

"So, you two are going to the Halloween party together after all!" Noah appeared behind his Basch, wearing a green outfit.

"What?" Basch questioned in a nervous tone, shooting a confused glance at his grinning little brother.

Noah giggled.

"Well, please do hold hands when you get there!"

"Noah!" Basch exclaimed, with a brush appearing on his cheeks.

Anri noticed and brushed as well.

"Ha ha ha!" Noah, slightly pushing Basch out-of-the-way, ran out of the house and disappeared from the sidewalk, carrying an orange and black bag for candy.

"..." Both Basch and Anri were in silence mode for a second or two until they glanced at each other.

"So..." Anri spoken, slowly. "Are you going to...Arthur's party."

"Of course!" Basch answered, looking away. "He invited me after all."

"He invited me as well..." She said, taking out an invitation from her candy bag.

"I see."

"...Let go to the party together...as friends of course."

As Anri added the "friend" part, she swore that she had seen hurt in Basch's eyes.

"Yes, let's go. I don't have no one to go with anyway."

* * *

><p>Inside of the two-story house of Arthur Kirkland, there were Halloween dedications everywhere. There was a dance floor in a huge room along with a DJ in the corner, doing his job. A karaoke bar was set up in a room on upstairs. A buffet of sweets and food along with drinks can be found in the kitchen. Halloween games as "getting the apple by the teeth from a water bucket" was in the backyard. The house was crowded of very happy and excited children and teenagers, clothed in their Halloween costumes for the night.<p>

"Hey, you two made it!" Chih-Ming exclaimed, happily as he went through the crowd, saying "Excuse me" along the way. Sakura appeared along with him.

"Yes, we did." Anri said with a smile. "So, you're Peter Pan for the night." She glanced at Sakura. "And you're Wendy."

"Yep! We decided to show up as Peter and Wendy from the Disney movie!" Chih-Ming grinned.

"Yes..." Sakura said, shyly.

"I wonder where is that little brother of mine..." Basch said, looking around.

"He's outside with Chun-Yan," Chih-Ming gazed at Basch before he added a small smirk. "Making out with her as we speak."

Basch rolled his eyes at the tensing Taiwanese boy.

"Whatever."

"Ah, stop tensing him." Sakura glanced at Chih-Ming.

"Okay," He smiled at the Japanese girl. "Let go to the karaoke and sing."

"Good idea."

"Well," He looked at Anri. "We'll be at the karaoke room if you need us."

Anri nodded.

Chih-Ming and Sakura walk out of the moving crowd.

"So, you decided to show up after all..." Nikolai appeared along with Ruta.

"Hey, Nikolai." Anri eyed him. "Nice armor."

"Ugh...it is because Ruta wanted us to be Knight and Princess pair." He gazed at the brown-haired girl.

"Well...you looked handsome in the armor..."Ruta said, a pink flush appearing on her cheeks.

"You look very nice in the blue dress, Ruta." Anri compliant.

"Thank you..."

"I'll be at the Kitchen, looking for something good to eat." Basch said in a bored tone.

"Um, yeah." Anri agreed. "See you two around."

Nikolai smirked and Ruta, cheerfully, smiled.

"No need to for the night if you know what I mean, Anri..." He said, in a haughty tone.

"Nikolai!' Ruta shot a stare at him, with her month wide open.

"Ha ha ha." He responded.

"Let's go, Anri." Basch said, taking her hand.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it! Basch just held her hand the whole time as they digged the buffet for food! Her face was burning with embarrassed. Some people stared in disbelief and Basch, getting annoyed, asked what they were looking at. The staring people shook their heads in response and went back to their business.<p>

"Well, well." A feminine voice spoke out. "Look like we have a new couple here."

"WHAT?" Both Basch and Anri exclaimed, looking at a brunette girl with a hair bun.

"You two are so cute together!" She squealed.

"...Hi, Francoise..." Anri spoke out, nervously. "You looked so...cute as a nurse."

"Thank you, hun.' Francoise said, happily. "Arthur will be very pleased to see you two had made it to his party."

"What is my sexy nurse, doing talking to a Red Riding Hood and a Robin Hood?" Arthur appeared out of the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Arthur!" Francoise pitched her boyfriend's cheek. "The Red Riding Hood and Robin Hood are our friends."

"Well, you've invited us after all." Basch said, glancing at Arthur. "I refused to miss out on a free meal."

"Basch..." Anri stared at him with a disbelief in her eyes.

Arthur chuckled.

"YO, ARTHUR! I HAVE CAME TO YO PARTY!" A very energetic tone of voice exclaimed throughout the house.

"Oh, great..." Arthur's face went pale. "I've forgotten about Alfred..."

"I thought he was in America with Nikolai's sister..." Anri said, slightly confused. .

"Alfred sure loves to crash parties, dear." Francoise giggled, her fingertips on her lips.

"Ugh..." Arthur sighed and walk out the kitchen to make sure that Alfred doesn't cause rocket in his home.

"Wait for me, handsome." Francoise said, eying the door where Arthur had disappeared from before turning her attention to Anri and Basch. "Well, you two have a fantastic time tonight." She winked, before walking out.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Anri asked, looking up at Basch.

"...To the balcony." Basch answered, not looking at her. "I want to...enjoy the night sky..."

"Okay..."

* * *

><p>In the backyard.<p>

Outside of a treehouse, Chun-Yan, dressed as an angel with wings, gazed at the stars in the sky with an admiring expression on her. Noah, with his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, did the same. Below, the children chased each other with masks on. Nikolai and Ruta shared a bag of candy, sitting themselves on an outside table.

"Your brother is having a fantastic night with his girlfriend, huh?" Anri said, looking at the couple with a soft smile. "How did you feel when you found out about Chun-Yan?"

"I thought Noah was growing up too fast." Basch replied with a disappointed tone. "But, after a while, I figured he is old enough to know what he's getting into..."

"I see..." Anri said, quietly as she gazed up. "It's beautiful tonight."

"Yeah." Basch agreed, gazing up and added with a mutter. "Not as beautiful as you through."

"Huh?" Anri looked at him. "What did you just say?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I...really like you, Anri." He admitted.

"I like you too!" She exclaimed with an excited tone. "You've been a very good friend to me!"

"No, I don't mean it as a friend."

* * *

><p>On the following monday, Anri and Basch held hands as they walked through the crowd on the school hallway. Chatting began from various students. However, the couple did not listen and kept smiling at each other with affection in their eyes.<p>

"I walk in on them, kissing." Arthur, leaning against his locker, said with a grin.

"You're so mean, dear." Francoise said, flirting.

"I shall throw a party on this friday for the new couple!" Alfred exclaimed, a proud expression appeared on his face.

"You don't get enough of parties..." Anya sighed. "But, I'll better be the first person to get invited, Alfred!" She urged him with a small smirk.

"Me as well." Nikolai added as he also leaned against his locker while Ruta was putting her books inside hers which it was right next to his. "Ruta would like to come as well."

"Longest you go, I'll be there." She replied, cheerfully.

"Finally, my brother have a girlfriend so he can leave me along with mine!" Noah exclaimed, gladly.

"I heard that, Noah!" Basch turned his head and glanced a displeased look at his younger brother.

Noah just give out a giggle as Chun-Yan, using her fingertips, played with his hair.

"I told you so, Anri!" Chih-Ming's head pop out from a classroom's door.

"I hope you two have a nice date tonight at the theater!" Sakura's head pop out as well and wished the couple the best.

From the day forward, Anri and Basch began dating and it was a fantasy became reality thing for the both of them as their feelings were kept hidden from each other for so long. Their fellow friends and classmate wished the couple the good luck in their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what do you think?


End file.
